From the Start, a sisterchester fic
by rmcdonald424
Summary: What happens if Sam and Dean had a sister? Angela Jane Winchester is part of her own prophecy. Though this time, she doesn't get to say yes or no. I'm not good at summaries. Need Suggestions!
1. Angela Jane Winchester

She drummed her fingers lazily on the top of the Impala, waiting for both her brothers to come outside. Her other hand was rested on her hip, her left foot tapping the dirt floor. She was clearly annoyed; the boys might be having a heart to frickin heart in there for all she knew. With everything going on, there had been a lot of secrets exchanged between the two. Her long blonde hair, which normally rested right below her shoulder blades, was blowing in the high winds. Her hazel eyes kept shifting between the front door and the car door. She bit down on her pink lips before shaking her head. She scoffed before pulling on the back door handle and heard the creak of the house's door open. She threw her head back, watching Dean march down the staircase, an unrecognizable expression on his face. Sam followed after, and by the looks of it, extremely irritated by Dean. She watched Sam sharply, her eyes following him until he opened the car door and slipped in without a word to her or Dean.

It was going to be a long car ride. Couple states over in fact. She sat in the backseat, her army jacket-clad arms rested over her chest. The boys haven't said anything ever since they got into the car. Her eyes flickered between them, before finally sighing loud enough for Dean to look in his rear view mirror.

"You all right back there, Angela?" He said, his eyes refocusing on the road ahead of them. Angela leaned forward before resting her forearms on the front seats. "You two ladies are bitching to each other. Why? What the hell happened between you two that you guys haven't said anything in 3 hours?"

They looked between each other before Sam turned his head to look at her. He sighed at her expression, her eyebrows raised and her lips formed into an annoyed smirk. "Dean and I—We—had a disagreement. Nothing serious."

She scoffed before falling back more onto the seat. "A 'disagreement'? Do you seriously want me to believe that? I know what this is about. It's the whole 'Say yes' thing with you and Lucifer. What else would it be about? You know, you guys can tell me stuff. I'm your big sister Sam. You don't protect me, I protect you. That's how it works," she huffed before crossing her arms over her stomach and looking out the window, her blonde hair falling over her hazel eyes.

"Ang. Don't do this. Don't be a pain in the ass," Dean said before looking into the rear view mirror again. "_Dean." _Sam bitch faced his tired brother. "Sorry," He said before pulling the car into the motel parking lot.

They grabbed their bags out of the car before making the way to the front door of the lobby. The lobby looked sort of neat. The front desk was lined out by the back of the room and there was a sign, which said "Bear Paw Motel." "Homey," Angela said sarcastically.

Dean walked towards the front desk, his eyes meeting a petite brunette's. His face relaxed before putting on a smirk. "Why hello there. Room for three please—or make that four if you can," He flirted. The brunette looked up again, her bright blue eyes traveled over his body. Sam went forward. "I'm sorry about him." She smiled, before standing up. "It's okay." She was about Angela's height, maybe two to three inches shorter. "Queen and twin?" Angela moved forward, smiling at the woman. "No, um, two twins and maybe a cot for him," She poked her thumb at Dean. He glared at her and Sam was trying to hide his laughter. The brunette smiled before turning around and picked a room key and handed it over to Angela. "Here you go, um, Ms.-?" She asked. Dean dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out the first credit card he had lined up and handed it over.

"Thank you, Mr. Langston. We'll bring in a cot for you soon. Have a nice stay at Bear Paw." Sam smiled and nodded. They turned toward the hallways, easily finding their room. He put in the key and opened the door, and saw the two beds and bear themed furniture. He shrugged. "Better than the disco room," He said as he dropped his bag on the closest bed and fell back onto it. Angela glanced at her standing brother and then glanced at the open bed. Dean darted but Angela was faster and she threw her bag down and fell back as well. She spread her arms over the covers and smirked at her brother who honestly, looked something between irritated and amused. The people brought the cot in and they all rested until the early morning.

Next day:

They were back on the road again. They were heading for Bobby's and they had obviously rectified their problem (after Angela basically put the fear of God into them). Now they were both yelling out the lines to "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard. Angela sat in the backseat and she was singing too, though not as loud as her brothers. Dean banged his hands on the steering wheel, and looked in the mirror back at his sister before looking at his singing brother.

"Yeah!" Sam yelled. As the song slowly ended, there was uncomfortable silence in the Impala. "Ah," Dean exhaled, smiling. Angela leaned forward and leaned against the front seats and rested her chin on her hands. She tilted her head towards Sam and wondered. "Are you going to do it?" He stopped smiling and turned to face her. "What?" He knew what she said though. And he knew what she meant. "Say yes, Sammy. Now, are you going to do it?" She looked at him sharply. Dean turned his head to the side his smile long gone. "Ang—" He began. "I don't know. I mean we'll cross that bridge when we get to it I guess." Sam pressed his body back into the seat, putting his hand on his forehead. Angela looked at him, her eyes only flickering once at Dean. "We're going to have to start building that bridge now don't we? And you," She turned her head to Dean, her blonde hair pulling after her movements, "What are you going to do? Are you going to say yes or are you going to tell the angels to go screw themselves?"

He focused on the road, and sighed heavily. "I'm gonna tell the angels to screw themselves, Angela. No way in hell am I going to do this. Sam's being unreasonable for actually considering it. You're lucky that you're not part of a prophecy to bring down the world and mankind, Angela Jane." He never called by her full name. Only when he was worried about her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's worse watching you two on two different lines," She said. Dean knew the sound in her voice. She was more worried than Dean about her. "This is crap. Complete crap. The crappiest crap. Zachariah basically wants you to kill everybody. I mean, what the hell?" She ranted.

"Angela Jane, you need to calm down," Dean practically yelled at her. She looked taken a back, her finger curling a strand of her long blonde hair.

She looked at Sam who mouthed 'Sorry' at her and she smiled slightly before removing herself from her spot on the front seats. "I'm sorry Dean. I mean, this is a bit overwhelming. Imagine if Sam and me were basically being forced to kill each other? How would you freaking react. It's the damn apocalypse. I can rant if I want to. Angels and demons both pulling at my brothers, fighting over the most arduous question. Yes or no? What will you guys choose? And what the hell will I do? I'm the freaking water girl. Off sitting on the bench. I just want to help you guys! I don't want to be useless. I just want to be there for you guys. And if you guys don't want me there with you, screw you. Screw angels. Screw demons. Screw everything," Her tirade ended and she sighed and moved slightly in her seat.

The boys were speechless. Dean knew she would snap. Sooner or later, but he knew. He knew this was extremely overwhelming for her. Everything was. Psychic Sam, the whole Hell thing, and the demon blood addiction Sam had had. Dean and Sam exchanged glances with each other and remained silent for the remainder of the car ride. He knew if he said anything, she would explode again.


	2. An Angel and Angela

CHAPTER TWO: AN ANGEL AND ANGELA

Angela sat at Bobby's kitchen table, mindlessly flipping through pages of lore and had her hand deep in her hair, her other hand's fingertips either on the pages or in between her white teeth. She looked up at the sound of flapping and met eyes with the angel that was sitting in front of her. "Zachariah," She greeted him, closing the lore book and shifting in her seat, bringing her hands to the top of the table. He nodded, his arms resting on his lap. "Angela Jane. Hello again." Angela raised an eyebrow before looking around.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"How else would I talk to you? You are impossible to find, you know."

"You've got the wrong Winchester, Zach. Dean's not here. And if you want me to convince him to—" He waved her off before smiling back at her.

"That's not why I'm here, Angela Jane."

"Then why are you here?" He eyed her, and he chuckled and exhaled loudly.

"Angela Jane, I'm here because you're special. Why else would I care for you? The only reason I haven't had you killed is because, if I kill you, Dean won't say yes. And I need him to say yes."

"I'm highly flattered, Zachariah. Though I really couldn't care less about me being special."

"You really should, Angela Jane."

"I'm sorry, angel feathers. I'm not accepting any specialties today. Come back tomorrow, and we'll talk."

Zachariah was clearly getting irritated.

"You are just as stubborn as your brother, you know. One smite and you'll be dust."

She sucked in breath and put her arms over her chest.

"You want to smite me, but you can't. Can you? You need yes, and that won't happen if you kill me."

"You're foolish and though you're the smartest out of the Winchesters. I need you Angela. That's the reason I can't smite you. You're important, and you still can't see it, can you?"

She frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Why don't you just tell me the prophecy and I can get on with my dream."

His eyes looked fierce and ferral. He stood up faster than she could run, his right arm out stretched as he forced her against the kitchen wall, the hooks pressing against her back.

He came towards her in 4 strides, and grabbed at her neck and held tightly.

"You're just a little girl compared to me. Don't you dare try to defy me, you are just like your brother. Cocky and arrogant. Insolent. I'm not the one to tell you. I can't tell you. It has to be your on-call angel, Castiel. I swear-" He was cut off.

He glanced at the ceiling, finally releasing her neck from his strong hold.

"What? But she was-No, I know-You can't be serious! Her? She-that shouldn't be right!" His eyes flashed back to hers and he cleared his throat.

"It looks like, they don't want me touching you. Looks like you're beyond important, Angela Jane. Till the next time."

Angela awoke with a slight gasp. Her hair was messily tangled and strands fell in front of her face. She looked around and her eyes found Dean and Sam, both sitting at the table. Sam glanced up from his computer and looked over at her. "Hey, look who's awake. You came in here and you crashed." Dean looked up from his lore, and looked back down almost instantly. Angela swallowed, grimacing at the taste in her mouth.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours. Like I said you crashed."

"That's the longest I've slept in one night in awhile," She grunted, before falling back onto the couch, her hand resting over her eyes.

Sam chuckled and returned his gaze to the computer.

Angela lifted her hand and turned her head to look at her brothers who were both, if she was correct, looking up ways to kill Lucifer. Or angels. Whichever one came first. She rested herself un her elbows and she looked over at them, then looked down at herself.

From what she felt, there was a red ring around her neck and bruises on her back. That's what it felt like. What did Zachariah mean, 'Important'? She didn't have a clue. She was confused and unsettled on what the angel had said.

Slowly, she pulled herself off the couch and to the closest mirror, her hand poking at the blooming bruises on her neck. Just as she suspected, there were red marks on the side of her neck. What is this prophecy she was included in? Most likely she doesn't get a say in this.

**Thanks again for reading this story. Next chapter we meet up with Cas and we see more angels and demons. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can!**


	3. When worlds collide

**If you guys have any suggestions, please R&R and I might be able to write them in! Thank you for all my followers and my favorites. I wouldn't continue writing without you!**

Chapter 3: When worlds collide

The redness faded within the next couple days, but the bruises on her back remained and were sore. She never told her brothers what happened because if she did, the next time the boys saw Zachariah, they would try to kill him and she needed him alive so he would tell her if Castiel won't about the prophecy.

Her being special? The only special thing about her was the fact that she was a Winchester. Known hunters, the enemies to many creatures. And also the most tired. Only once had she told her brothers, or her father that she was tired. But that wasn't the point. She needed to figure this out. Special in the eyes of angels? That couldn't be good, she thought. Sam and Dean are special in their eyes as well and they were fated to end humanity and kill each other. She was pretty worried about special.

She looked at the mirror one last time, pushed her hair out of the way and turned her head sideways, looking at the areas where the marks had faded. She placed one hand on her upper back and pulled away from sensitivity due to the hook shaped bruises. She bit her lower lip and started to make her way downstairs.

As she made her way down the staircase, she saw Sam and Bobby talking quietly in the den, Dean nowhere to be seen. Sam glanced at the stairs at the sound of the board's creak. His face suddenly brightened up and he smiled at her. Bobby looked over, and from what she could tell, they weren't having the best conversation in the world. "Hey, sis," He greeted brotherly, walking over to meet her at the foot of the stairs. He placed his hand on her back and walked to the den with her.

Bobby wheeled over, sharing glances with Sam. "You all right, Angela?" His gruff voice sounded through her ears, dripping with concern. She didn't say anything as she guided herself to the windows. She took one look outside and noticed her favorite car, the 1967 chevy impala gone from the driveway. She turned around, waiting for Sam to explain.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked down to Bobby, silently hoping he would answer for him.

"He left this morning to go to the diner," Bobby answered quickly. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow before lifting her hands in a defensive mode. "I told you, Sam. Don't freaking protect me from anything. I'm a big girl. If Dean left fine. At least one of my brothers actually had the balls to stay."

Sam looked down at her. He was a giant compared to his big sister. He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder and looked back to Bobby, who nodded with approval. "We don't know where he went, Ang. He left when we were sleeping. He's not answering his phone," He said. She scoffed and looked at him, shaking off his hand from her shoulder. "Ok." He looked taken aback. "Ok?" Bobby questioned.

They all heard the sound of the familiar flapping. Also known as the alert that the angels have arrived. Sam spun around, followed by Angela and the turn of Bobby's wheelchair. There stood their 'on-call angel' as Zachariah put it, Castiel the trench coat angel.

Angela automatically turned pale. She recalled what Zachariah had said, that Cas would tell her this prophecy. Her eyes met Cas' blue one and he took steps towards her, brushing off Sam and Bobby. His eyes traveled up and down her body before resting on her lower stomach. She shrugged. "Nice to see you too, Cas." He looked up at her, as if finally realizing she was there.

"Angela Jane. Hello." His voice was gravely and unwelcoming. Her gaze broke his and she looked towards her baby brother who was clearly unsettled on why the angel was here. "Why are you here?" He said, uncertainty not hiding itself in his voice. Cas tilted his head to the side looking from Sam to Angela, who was biting her inner lip and had her hands on her hips again. "She didn't tell you? You didn't tell them?" Her hands had moved to her pockets and she shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important," She said defensively.

Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again, the same with Bobby. "What the hell are you talking about?" The old man said, his gaze shifting between the anxious woman and the stoic angel. Castiel turned back to her, and she could see slight anger within his eyes. "Her meeting with Zachariah. How is that not important?"

Sam choked on air, trying to process it. "What?! You met up with Zachariah and you didn't tell us?" He demanded. Angela pulled her hands out of her pockets and gestured around her. "With everything going on, you guys keeping secrets-It's so wrong I have secrets?" She asked. Sam looked furious before looking back at Bobby then to Castiel. "What was the meeting about?" He asked, trying not to explode like Dean would. Castiel frowned and looked at the ceiling, as if listening. His head turned down again and he met eyes with Sam's before answering. "The prophecy."

He scoffed confusingly. "The prophecy? Why were you talking about the prophecy?" Cas shook his head and chuckled. "Not that prophecy, Sam. Another one-hers." Angela was pretty sure Sam and Bobby didn't breathe for a while. She was pretty sure she wasn't either.

She swallowed a nasty taste in her mouth. Finally, both the boys let out a sharp exhale of breath finally able to realize what was really going on.

"Her prophecy? She doesn't have a prophecy-or she would tell us. Wouldn't she?" He looked let down. Disappointed. She never thought she would see it on her face-she always saw it on her dad's or Dean's. "If it's any consolation, I don't know what the prophecy is. The angels sent Zachariah away before he could tell me. So i'm finding out at the same time as you," Angela said, trying to atone for not telling her brothers about her dream.

Bobby looked up at them before scolding them all. "Well, why don't you tell us what the prophecy is, to make it easier for all of us," He said annoyed.

Cas looked down at him for a few seconds before turning his head towards Angela and taking a short intake of breath.

"You were chosen to have the child of the Lord," He said like it was obvious.

All of them choked on air and looked like deer in headlights. Sam looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing before he found the right words. "Are you saying-" He was cut off. "I'm pregnant?" Angela finished. She was the most shocked out of all of them. She slowly put her hands on her lower stomach and looked at her brother and her adoptive father. Castiel stood awkwardly between them before nodding.

"Yes. The child will be born in 35 weeks and will be taken to raise as a warrior and hero," He looked at her before smiling. "Thank you, Angela. You are a hero," He walked over slowly before doing what Dean had done to him many times-He hugged her tightly. He pulled back and smiled. "T-The child cannot be aborted or miscarried. You cannot be wounded and I command you stay hidden," And with that he flapped back out of the room, leaving three stunned people standing and sitting awkwardly.

Sam was the first one to break out of the shock. He looked towards his big sister, noticing her hands resting idly on her stomach. He looked down to Bobby, who was still surprised and had a blank look on his face. He took a few steps toward his sister. Her eyes met his and her mouth quivered. Quickly, she latched her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer, rubbing her hair as her breathed into his chest.

Slowly, she looked up as if she never wanted to leave his embrace and smiled slightly.

"How the hell are we going to tell Dean?" She asked, sinking back into his hug. Sam scoffed and looked down at the head of his sister, pressed against his chest. How the hell were they going to tell Dean? The next 5 1/2 were going to be long.

**Like I said above, please R&R and give me suggestions! I am currently running out of ideas and I need your help to keep this story going!**


	4. Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

It's been 4 days ever since she found out. Angela paced wildly around Sam's bedroom for about 20 minutes. Bobby had left a few hours ago to go wherever a handicapped-Bobby goes. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes following her as she walked around biting her nails. He sighed and looked down at his feet and then back up to his older sister. "Angela, you need to calm down," He said as he watched her movements get faster.

With that she spun around her eyes met his and she pulled her nail out from between her teeth. Scoffing, she hugged around herself and shifted slightly on her feet.

"Calm down? I'm freaking out, don't you dare tell me to calm down! First, Lucifer rises. Then the angels and freaking demons come along- Oh and don't forget the freaking end of the world. Then they decided to make me pregnant. It's a mother freaking miracle," She ranted, frustrated. Sam sighed, a defeated look on his face. He noticed her balled fists and glanced back at her worriedly.

"Ang. Don't stress yourself out."

Her eyes changed. "What will Dean do when he finds out? How do I- What- He'll be here in 5 minutes. How am I supposed to tell him? It doesn't really come up in a normal conversation. 'Oh, did you have fun on your trip? Good. Hey, guess what i'm knocked up with Jesus 2.0." The words rushed out of her, and as they did Sam could see the tension being released on her face. She walked over to the window, sighed, and pulled away the curtain, the Led Zeppelin and Impala confirming Dean's early arrival.

She pushed back the window and groaned, "Make that 5 seconds. Sam, what am I going to do?" She leaned against the panel of the window looked at her brother, whose hands were rested on his knees and whose mouth was slightly agape in an 'ah' expression.

She stared at him a second longer before making her way out the door and down the stairs without a word to Sam.

She made it down stairs as the front door opened, Dean appearing. When he saw her, he smiled a smile that practically promised trouble, opened the door more, and walked inside carrying only his duffel bag.

_Act cool_, she thought._ Don't let him on that you're pregnant. Pregnant with Jesus,_ she thought again. She mentally kicked herself. She knew she didn't want to name the poor kid Jesus. Name it? She wasn't going to name it. Or keep it. She was just the 'incubator' as she imagined Dean would say.

"Hey you. Where the hell have you been?" She asked as she leaned against the railing and bit her tongue. _I have to tell him. I have to tell him. I have to tell him. _she thought. _But maybe I don't have to yet…_

Dean said no words as he put his duffel bag on the table, the smile wiped off his face. "Angela-" He began. "I'm sorry I left. I needed to clear my head. Lots of stuff going on, I just needed some space."

Angela licked her lips in humor. _Well, there's about to be a few more complications..._ she thought.

Sam marched down the stairs and walked to stand next to Angela, sharing a worried glance that he hoped Dean wouldn't pick up.

Dean smiled apologetically. "Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, Dean," For once in a long time, his smile wasn't forced. Dean pulled both of his younger siblings into a brotherly (or sisterly) hug. Angela was so distracted by the comforting feeling of his brother's hug, she didn't hear the sound of angel's wings.

"Hello," said a voice that broke her out of her hug-zen-trance, Dean reached for his demon knife before recognition dawned on his face. Castiel stood behind them, his hands by his sides and an emotionless expression on his face.

"Dammit Cas. Call first, next time." Dean growled, before opening the refrigerator door and pulling out a beer.

Cas directed his gaze to Angela. "Are you feeling alright?" She scoffed and put her hands deep inside her front pockets and nodded. "Yeah, the same since the last time you checked up on me yesterday."

He bowed his head and lifted it to see Sam. "Has she been having any symptoms?" Dean, already confused by the discussion, gagged on his beer.

"What the hell do you mean by symptoms? And why wouldn't she be alright?" He demanded, a protective tone in his voice.

Cas ignored him and continued waiting for Sam to answer.

Taking a side-glance at Angela, who bowed her head lower to look at her feet, an embarrassed flush on her face, Sam answered.

"Yeah, well what's normal this early on. Headaches, nausea, lower back pain-" an incredibly uncomfortable tone entered his voice, and he cleared his throat, "And sore upper chest pain."

"Her breasts," Cas echoed back. "That's _normal _during pregnancy?"

Dean spit his beer out of his mouth, choking, "PREGNANCY?!"

Angela turned meekly to him, she had never felt so scared than as when she met his wide, shocked eyes. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "Surprise," she whispered.


	5. The Action Starts

**Chapter 5: The action starts**

Dean's eyes were dazed as he stared blankly at his sister. She bit her lower lip and looked away from Dean, instead she threw a look at Sam that whimpered _help me. _

Sam gave a shrug that read _what do you expect me to do? _Sam's subtle movement must have shaken Dean out of his trance. His face hardened into the mask of an avenging angel, his features darkened. "How the hell did this happen?" He demanded. Sam shared a worried glance with Cas and lied a protective hand on Angela's shoulder.

"It's a very long story…" Sam began.

Dean shifted on his feet and glanced up at Sam and Cas before turning a gaze practically seeped brotherly concerns- a mixture of worriedness and a determination to hit people that annoyed her- to Angela. "Angela—how did this happen?" His voice was soft, which worried her. His anger and feeling of betrayal were reflected in his hazel eyes.

"Dean—" She looked down as she said this and stepped towards Dean, who took a cautious step back.

His reaction stung, and suddenly she was furious. Furious at the angels for causing this, Dean for treating her like this, as if _he _were the hurt one, and Castiel of this big mouth. "It's not like I wanted this to happen! It wasn't my decision! Blame the mother-freaking angels, Dean!"

Angela's explosion shocked the boys and angel. Dean looked at his sister and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Ang." he growled, before lunging at Cas, pinning him against the wall. "Why the hell did you make her pregnant?!" He shouted, veins popping in his neck. A flapping sound echoed through the room as Cas flashed out of Dean's reach. Dean turned to charge, but Sam grabbed his arm, holding him back. Angela couldn't follow the rest of the conversation. The boys were screaming, the angel rebutting, and she could feel the hot tears as they trailed down her face. Damn hormones. Angela backed up agains the wall, as if the argument would cease to exist if she was far enough away from it. As the boys noticed her the debate stopped, and she sobbed into the silence that now filled the room.

"It wasn't my idea, it wasn't her idea, it was God's!" Castiel said softly, his voice breaking. Dean shifted slightly. Sam cleared his throat. "I thought God had left."

"He did. It's a prophecy Sam. Angela was born to give birth to the next Christ. It was always meant to happen." He glanced at the expectant mother, and then back at the boys. She shrugged, mouthing sorry to her older brother, who immediately calmed down, a guilty expression on his face. He looked down and stepped towards Angela.

"I'm sorry, Ang. I'm so, so sorry." he said, his voice cracking a little. Angela got up and wrapped her arms around her older brother, as if he were the one that needed comforting. She rested her head on his shoulder beginning to cry softly, he breathed in slowly, in and out, and she could feel the same steady heartbeat she'd heard her whole life.

"We'll get through this. I promise," Dean whispered into her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Every morning was the same routine. Wake up at 7:55, throw up her dinner from the previous night, walk downstairs and be cautiously examined by Sam, who usually woke up sometime around 7:00 am.

She hated the way her body was reacting to the unexpected pregnancy, her breast got bigger, her back was uncomfortable, and the headaches and the tiredness made her stay in bed most the time. Throwing up was the worst, and she couldn't _wait_ for the pregnancy to be over. The boys, however, hated her cravings the most. She made Sam get up at 3:00 am because she wanted a hamburger from Wendy's. She was 8 weeks along now, and not looking forward to the upcoming months. She guided herself downstairs, and saw Jo and Ellen standing in the living room with the boys (and sitting, sorry Bobby). Sam was reading from what she could already tell from the stairs, a lore book. _The Harvelles? What were they doing here? _She wondered. _What are they _not_ doing here_, a voice in her mind said. _It _is_ the apocalypse_, she reminded herself with a mental kick.

Angela tried to step lightly on the ancient staircase, but Ellen's head shot up at he first floorboard creak. Her face lit up.

"Hey. Where the hell have you been?" As Ellen greeted her with her normal warmth everyone else's eyes locked onto Angela. As she looked around the room, she realized Jo looked different now. Jo looked older. More mature. She clearly wasn't the damsel in distress anymore.

Angela rocked on the balls of her feet, the stares of her friends making her uncomfortable, it was almost as though they could feel the difference in her.

"Oh you know—around," She replied awkwardly. Sam scoffed and smiled slightly, glancing back down to his lore book, then closing it after dog earring a page. Dean crossed his arms over his chest with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up, Dean," Bobby said, elbowing his oldest adoptive son in the leg. Sam snickered and Dean sent him a glare, packaged with a metaphorical bow of _just you wait_. Angela walked over, ignoring the boys' concerned glances to each other. She had changed from her usual pregnancy outfit, an oversized pair of Nike shorts and one of Dean's huge Led Zeppelin T-shirts, into black cargo pants and an olive green t-shirt, which was slightly tight in her chest area. She complimented the outfit with black and white converse, and she had taken to wearing a bun to keep her hair out of her face when she got sick

"Hey, Ellen. Jo. Been a while. What are you doing here?" She asked as Ellen smiled and pulled her into a hug.

As she let go of Angela her stance screamed_ Dur, Angela_. "It's the damn apocalypse, Angela," Shared glances with the boys and her daughter. "We're going to hunt down Lucifer. And kill him. Crowley gave us the Colt. We're gonna kill that sick bastard," She explained, as if trying to get it into Angela's head, or maybe her own. As she said it Angela could see she was trying to act more confident. This was huge; they were going to face the Angel/Demon who had been trying to get Sam to say yes. The same man that looked down on humans and was sent down for it. Ellens bravado, though transparently fake to Angela, was obviously the confidence the team needed. They were going to finally take down the man who created and twisted millions of souls for thousands of years to make himself an army. Strangely, the Devil wasn't the thing that scared Angela the most.

"Let me go get my bag," Angela turned to go upstairs, but someone's hand grabbed her wrist. She twisted her head, and was shocked to see Dean standing behind her with a protective brother look that could be translated into _Umm, no, what did you think you were doing?_

"Ang. How about you stay here?"

She scoffed, and shook her arm, throwing Dean's hand off her wrist. He had a stubborn look on his face, but she could see the worry in his eyes. He wasthe _most_ over-protective brother on the planet. She glanced at Sam, who had had his arms crossed and the same look on his face.

Her eyes flitted between them before biting her inner lip and letting out a small, defiant chuckle.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, and you can't stop me," She yelled, and turned around and marched to her bedroom upstairs.

Ellen put her hands on her hips and faced the boys, who looked defeated and worried. Sam threw his lore book onto the couch and groaned in his throat.

"What the hell was that?" Jo asked.

Bobby turned his wheelchair in the direction of the stairs and sighed. "Long story."

Ellen knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean 'long story'?"

"He means a long story that we're not going to go over right now," Dean barked. That silenced everybody except for Sam, who muttered under his breath, 'Calm down, Dean'.

It was about 5 seconds before they heard the sounds of creaking and saw Angela make her way down, a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder.

Dean huffed and went over to grab the bag but she swatted his hands away.

This time, they all heard the fluttering of wings.

They turned to face Castiel, who didn't say anything to Angela. "Hello, Dean," He greeted. Dean gestured his hands in the air as if saying _yeah, yeah, who else? What did I expect?_

"Hi to you too Cas," He said. His voice was gravely just like Cas' voice. Cas nodded to the remaining people in the room before turning to face the window.

"We need to leave soon," Cas said. They all nodded, but he wasn't paying much attention.

"Yeah Cas, we know that. We're leaving tonight," Bobby grumbled, wheeling himself into the kitchen fridge. Cas hummed and turned around brushing past them to pick up a lore book from Bobby's desk.

Angela dug her hands in her pockets and looked at her brothers, Bobby, and the Harvelles and smirked.

"Well guys. We're gonna kill the Devil aren't we?"


	6. Carthage

Angela could usually go off of 10 hours of sleep a week, but she had constantly felt tired ever since she had gotten pregnant. The only the that kept her upright most of the time was her anger at the demons, angels, apocalypse, and the unfairness of the pregnancy.

Angela stared moodily out of the window as the boys debated about Crowley, some new demon, over Bobby's desk. She personally wasn't quite sure what to think of Crowley, but she wasn't itching to gank him quite yet. After all, he did give them the Colt. Angela fidgeted with the gun, the Colt they had needed so desperately, in her hands. It felt strange and heavy in her palms, and she ran her fingers across its sides, as if that could shake away the strange feeling the gun gave glanced at his sister, noticing the worried way she played with the Colt.

"It's gotta be a trap right?" Sam said, sucking Dean out of his musings. Dean refocused and chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon, better late than never," He said, recalling the problem with Ruby.

"Thank you for your continued support, Dean," Sam drawled sarcastically. They both examined their sister as she ran her fingers over her stomach, unaware they were watching her, dazed, a million miles away in her mind.

"You're welcome," He said between a taunting smile and a sip of beer. He and his brother clinked their bottles together, shared a begrudged _agree to disagree _look, and each took a sip of beer.

Dean put down the bottle and cleared his throat, which caught both his younger siblings' attention. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" He said.

Sam sighed, "Yeah I suppose."

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this," Dean handed Sam papers. "Six missing persons reports in town, since Sunday. There might be a chance that the Devil is there. What do you think Angela?" Dean asked, cocking his head to look at his sister.

"Well," She began, walking over to the desk and plucking the papers out of Sam's hands, "Looks kinda sketchy to me. Yeah, Lucifer might be there, and like you said, we got a snowball's chance and we gotta take it," She replied as she scanned the articles.

Sam nodded hesitantly and Angela handed the papers back to him. "Okay," He said, as if trying to convince himself to put more confidence in the plan.

Angela and Dean exchanged a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Look, when you think about it—you can't come with," Dean sighed, a look of desperation in his eyes as he tried to persuade Sammy to stay.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Dean—I can't come with but you're bringing Angela? She's pregnant Dean," Ang let out an offended _hmph _as Sam finished, which earned her a glare from the brother in question.

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart. Plus, Angela can't get wounded and you know that. And if I say she can't go, she'll scratch my eyes out and go all hormonal on me," He lifted his left hand to his sister, who was shooting laser beams at him with her eyes, as if saying, _sorry, but it's true_.

She shook her head, and rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Since when have we done anything smart," She chuckled. She hoped humor would lighten the situation, but the joke didn't exactly escort the elephant out of the room.

"Angela, I'm being serious," Sam deadpanned. Angela pulled her hand off of Sam's shoulder, a guilty look on her face.

She sighed. "Haven't we learned a damn thing, Dean? If _we're_ going to do this, we're going to do it together. Sam included," Angela and Dean glared at each other for a while, but Dean looked away first.

"Fine, alright," he conceded, "Though it's a extremely stupid idea, and I will remind you that it wasn't mine if something goes wrong. I am not above saying I told you so. Several times." Dean looked over his shoulder as he noticed his sister's dazed gaze, and turned around to see Cas, jo, and Ellen in the kitchen.

Angela laughed slightly, "Talk about stupid ideas."

"Good God. True that," She heard Dean say from behind her. He stood and walked into the kitchen. As he approached the fridge, he saw Jo rummaging around. She turned, and was surprised, well maybe not, that Dean was standing behind her.

"Hey," He said awkwardly, hoping Jo wouldn't catch on. Catch on to what?

"Hey," She replied, the same tone in her voice though more hidden. Hiding what?

"So, dangerous mission tomorrow, guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry," He said, a flirtatious grin spreading across his face, a mischievous, laughing tone in his voice.

She scoffed, her head cocking to the side as she held a bottle of beer in her hand. "Are you giving me the 'last day on earth' speech?" She asked.

Dean looked taken a back, but in reality, he knew that was what he had been doing all along. "What?" He asked, with a face that would look innocent if it wasn't on Dean.

"What?" She echoed. Dean scoffed, before shaking his head slightly.

He shifted slightly on his feet before locking eyes with the blonde that stood in front of him.

"If I was, would that of worked?" He wondered aloud.

Just to tease Dean, Jo leaned in for a kiss and then pulled away, surprising Dean. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, sweetheart. Even if this is our last day, then I'm gonna spend it with a thing called 'self-respect,'" She laughed one more time before patting Dean's chest and walking away. Dean stared at her back asshe walked away.

"If you're into that kind of thing," He said under his breath.

"Everybody get in here. Lineup time, usual suspects in the corner," They heard Bobby call from his den. A unanimous groan came from the group, but they went to Bobby anyway.

"C'mon Bobby. Nobody wants to have their picture taken," Ellen said, speaking for all the hunters in the room, probably the only agreement they had never argued over. Angela stifled a laugh.

"Hear, hear," She heard Sam say.

Bobby's head shot up from the camera he was fiddling with. "Shut up, you're drinking my beer, so you have to abide by my rules." He cleared his throat, looking amongst the people who had towered over him since he donned his wheelchair.

"I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by," His eyes met his adoptive daughter's, who didn't look happy for someone who knew that she couldn't get killed. Angela didn't cared about that though. What mattered to her was that the others might not make it out alive.

"Everyone is in the room now, getting in position for the picture, and smiling like they mean it." He said, with a note of finality theothers couldn't ignore.

Ellen laughed forcefully. "Always great to know we have an optimist around."

Castiel, being Castiel ruined the moment. "Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth."

Angela stood between her brothers, Dean's hand around her shoulders and Sam's on her back, hers on both their backs. They were smiling at first. Then no one smiled, and none of them tried to. They all knew they might die, it wasn't exactly a smiling moment.

The camera flashed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They arrived in the city early the next day in the Impala, another car following behind them. The town looked empty, as if the people who belonged there had left, quickly. Angela and her brothers all had their hands out of their windows, searching for a cell service.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked to his siblings. Angela shook her head. "No."

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky," Dean said at the same time with a grin.

The other car, driven by Ellen with her daughter Jo in shotgun, drove up next to the Impala. They all looked around the surrounding area, analyzing it.

Ellen opened her mouth then shut it again before speaking. "Does this place look a little empty to you?" She asked to the Winchesters. Dean and Angela responded with a nod, but Sam put on a bitchface that translated loosely into_well, yeah, I was thinking that too, but really, no duh._

"We're going to go check the PD. Look around here and see if you can find anybody," Angela told the Harvelles as the Impala drove in the direction of the Police Department.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Empty," Angela said, almost crossing her arms over her sore chest, but pulling away at the last minute. Dean looked at her worriedly, but she sent him a glare.

Jo exhaled sharply and shifted on her feet. "So is everything else." The Harvelles had joined back with them after scouring the town, the searches of both groups having come up negative.

Ellen looked between the Winchesters, and then looked around. "Have y'all seen Cas?" She asked curiously. She and Jo had lost the angel awhile ago, something to do with Reapers.

Sam looked quizzically down at Ellen. "What? He was with you," He said, notifying the Harvelles that they had not seen the on-call angel.

"Nope, he went after the reapers," Ellen replied.

"Reapers, as in more than one?" Dean asked.

Sam looked to his brother, his gaze passing Angela. "Where?" He asked, refocused on Ellen and Jo.

Jo tightened her grip on her gun. "Kinda everywhere." Where the reapers sent specifically for them? How could they see the reapers?

The Winchesters exchanged paranoid glances, as if they suspected Reapers surrounded them.

Great, now they were looking for Cas as well as Lucifer. But knowing Cas, Angela knew he (who is he?) probably found him first.

They walked along the empty streets, their shotguns in their hands, literally looking for trouble.

Dean stopped, the rest freezing tensely, nerves on edge. "Great, been in a town for twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeves," He muttered, kicking a wayward can. _Carry on my wayward can_, Dean thought dolefully.

Sam looked at his brother, "You think Lucifer's got him?" Angela shrugged as if asking, _Where else would he be?_

"I don't know what else to think," Dean answered.

"Knowing Cas, I would say yes," Angela agreed.

"There you are," A new voice behind them purred. They spun, their loaded shotguns already pointed at the speaker.

"Meg," Sam said, a surly tone in his voice. Meg chuckled, shaking her head, her hands down the front pockets of her black jeans.

"You really shouldn't have come here boys," Meg said, a strange tone in her voice; Playful and worried, threatening and warning all at the same time. Angela was used to being grouped in with the boys, but when Meg said it, it sounded… different. Off, weird, she couldn't quite put her finger on a word to describe the feeling, but she knew she didn't like it. It might have had a little to do with how Meg said it. Angela doubted that the others felt the full infliction of Meg's tone, the boys had the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ellen was obviously too busy with motherly overprotectiveness to notice, and Jo couldn't even see how much Dean cared for her.

Dean smirked "Hell, I could say the same for you," He practically growled, lifting the colt he had in the back of his pants at the demon, aiming it right at her heart.

Meg only chuckled, rocking on the heels of her boots, leaning forward, her voice shaded with playful glee. "Oh, I didn't come here alone, Deano," She intentionally used an absurd pet name that she knew would piss him off.

The water splashed in the puddle next to Meg, a growling pouring from the invisible beast beside the demon. The Harvelles surveyed the surroundings, searching for the source of the noise, unaware of the nature of the source. Dean was scared; Angela didn't even need to look at him to tell. He was mauled to death, and his fear was reasonable. Angela, like him, knew the Hellhound was there the second she saw the splashing.

"Hellhounds," She growled out.

Meg poked her tongue out from between her teeth, mocking and childish. "Yeah, Angela, your favorite. Come on boys," She gestured with her hand for them to follow her. "My father wants to see you," She smiled, a devilish glint in her eyes.

The group, as it seemed, had different ideas, as no one moved an inch.

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam said.

Meg shrugged, her hands still deep within her pockets, an almost disappointed look on her face. "Your call. You can either make it easy, or make it really, really hard.

Angela took a glance at Ellen and her brothers, who nodded

"When have we ever made anything easy?" Angela smirked.

She shifted his gun and shot the spot next to Meg, a small fountain of blood spraying the road, an angry yelp from the devil-dog.

"RUN!" Angela yelled, already turning tail. The rest ran, but the warning was too late. The Hellhound tackled Dean. Jo stopped, the terrified look of a little girl on her face.

"Dean!" Jo cried.

Dean tried his best to throw the dog off. "No, Jo stay back," He half begged half groaned.

Jo didn't listen, and fired her shotgun at the hellhound, the sound jarring Ellen, Sam, and Angela to a stop. Jo kept firing, trying to keep the hellhound back, away from Dean, her family, and her friends.

Then a howl filled the air, and Jo's screech followed as an invisible force slammed into her side.

"NO!" Ellen shrieked as they ran forward.

Jo's shirt was shredded, and claw marks covered her skin. Sam, Angela, and Ellen held off the hellhounds, and Dean scooped up Jo, sparing not a glance to the others before running to the nearest building. Ellen followed Dean, and held the door to the shop open as he carried Jo inside.

Angela and Sam just kept shooting.


	7. Carthage cont

**I'M SORRY FOR POSTING LATE! I HAVE BEEN STUDYING MY BUTT OFF FOR FINALS**

Angela watched as Dean set Jo in front of the counter, the younger girl's whimpering noises all too clear in her ears. Ellen cried silently, hot tears sliding down her face, pained because she was as helpless as her daughter, with absolutely no way to help Jo. Though most of the time Angela would have been waterworks herself, but now the devil had messed with the wrong girl. It might have been shock, the sight of Jo, or pregnancy hormones. It didn't matter. Angela was pissed. Now it was personal.

"Okay honey, don't worry, you're going to be all right, just breathe," Ellen said to her daughter, her calm, soothing tone almost fooling Angela. Angela watched as Sam chained the doors shut, sending Angela and Ellen worried gazes.

"Okay," Sam said, after finally locking them in, as if all their problems could be solved that easily.

"We need some help over here, boys," Ellen said with a hitch in her voice as the tears finally broke through. Angela walked towards Ellen, the boys taking this as a cue to grab the rock salt. Sam and Dean poured the salt around the windows, doors, etc. The usual. This was anything but, though. You could feel the grief and desperation in the air. Ellen removed her hand from Jo's injury, the pressure had been holding the blood back, but it soon began to soak the rag they had scrounged up and what had remained of Jo's shirt. Angela turned paleface to the boys, both with eyes locked on Jo, looking as if death was coming for them and not Jo, all the color drained from their faces. In Dean's eyes, Angela could see he would trade places with Jo in a minute.

Angela knew life wasn't fair; who said death would be any different?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jo watched as Angela cleaned and bandaged the wound, both acting like it would be okay; both knowing it was nothing more than an act. Angela smiled as she finished, knowing the lies she had told shone in her eyes, nobody carried grief in their eyes when there was good news.

"You're gonna be alright," Ellen whispered from beside her daughter, causing Jo to twist her head, wincing as she faced her mother.

"Here," Sam said quietly, handing Ellen a bowl of cold soup from a can.

Ellen nodded stiffly. "Thank you," She said, a clipped tone in her voice.

Sam walked nervously back to Dean, his hands in his pockets, as Dean fiddled with an electronic object. Angela looked at Jo and Ellen again, a strange feeling of finality in the air, she started to turn towards her brothers when someone caught her wrist.

"Thank you," Said Jo, there was certain light in her eyes. Anger? Pain? Determination? Angela wasn't sure. She held back tears as she nodded her response, choked by tears, unable to speak. Jo let go, and Angela turned to her brothers, who were watching her with grief filled eyes.

"How she holding up?" Dean asked, his voice rough, but a dim hope in his eyes.

Angela paused, terrified to respond, she couldn't give Dean a good answer. She cleared her throat, and looked around the room, desperate for a distraction.

"Salt lines are holding up," She said meekly, trying to change the subject.

Dean and Sam looked at her, they had seen through her clever ruse, but were willing to indulge her. "Safe for now," Dean sighed, his eyes falling on the front door's salt lines.

Sam scoffed. "Safe, more like trapped like rats." Angela looked up at her brother, which was all she could do, as he was a giant, and she was too short for him to notice her scowl.

"We all heard Meg. She said her dad's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it no matter what," She said forcefully.

Sam and Dean paused. "How are you Ang, how you holding up? Would've thought you would be bawling by now. Hormones and all," Dean said, cautiously changing the subject.

She placed her hands on her hips, sarcastic response ready, before noticing Ellen and Jo. "Here we go," She said, not answering his question.

"Sam, some help here please?" Ellen called. Sam looked at Angela and then walked over to Ellen. Dean looked at his sister again and mouthed 'are you alright?' to her. She nodded and walked over to her other brother. In Dean's hand, the electronic device, almost forgotten, started squealing. He needed to touch base with Bobby. _Radio, we can use a radio, _Dean thought. He looked around, and in less time than it took Sam to realize that Ruby was a mistake, they were connected to Bobby.

Angela told him first about Cas and the Reapers.

"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?" Bobby asked.

Angela shook her head, and then realized Bobby couldn't see her. "No, I don't—he said a lot of things, to Ellen I guess. Does it matter?" Angela asked.

"Devil's in the details, Angela."

Angela felt someone tap her shoulder, then turned her head slightly, giving the microphone to a distressed looking Ellen.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places his eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, maybe more."

"I don't like the sound of that," Bobby groaned.

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby—what do you think that sounds like?" Angela said as she regained the microphone. She noticed looks from her brothers.

"It sounds like death, girl. I think Satan might be in town to work a ritual."

"Of course he is," Angela muttered under her breath. She heard the flipping of paper, and realized Bobby had been simultaneously consoling her and researching.

"I think he might be here to unleash Death."

Angela groaned and leaned back, her face in her left hand, and passed the microphone to her older brother. She sighed, _Of _course_ he is, she thought._

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean asked.

"As in Death, boy. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."

"Great," Sam grunted from his place beside Jo.

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been meandering all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself," Dean said.

"Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show," Bobby explained.

"You have any good news?" Dean asked, rubbing his head with his head.

"In a manner of speaking," He closed the book, which sent a muffled thump through the radio, "I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to figure out what the Devil was doing there and what he wanted. What you just said is the last piece of the puzzle, Angela. There was a battle in Carthage during the Civil War. It was so intense, soldiers began calling it the 'Battle of Hellhole.'" Dean shook his head and sighed at the ceiling, then turned his gaze to Ellen and Angela.

"Where did the massacre go down?" Dean asked. Booby sighed and reopened the book; the only sound was the flipping of pages until he let out a smile chuckle of triumph.

"On the land of William Jasper's farm," He announced.

Ellen stroked Jo's pale cheek, her rosy complexion lost like her blood, the ruby of her cheeks now staining the bandage. "It's okay honey. That's my girl, you're okay," Ellen whispered. Jo whimpered in response. The Winchesters stood several feet away, completely silent, watching the life seep out of their friend.

"We know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, we have the colt," Dean repeated like mantra, as if it were a promise that he could fix everything, as he glanced at Angela.

"Like that's gonna be easy," Angela snorted. "We just have to get past 8 or so hellhounds and arrive at the farm by midnight. Sounds easier in our heads, too, and it doesn't really seem easy there either," Angela shook her head; one arm around her chest, the other hand on her lips as she nibbled her fingers nervously. Dean glared at her, and she shrugged.

"Yeah, and don't forget that after that we have to get Jo and Ellen out of town," she added.

"Won't be easy," Sam agreed. Dean cursed under is breath, bitter and angry, he wasn't sure if he was more likely to pulverize an army of demons or break into unmanly tears.

"Stretcher?" Angela asked, false cheerfulness lacing her voice.

Sam sighed tiredly. "I'll see what we've got," He said, leaving to investigate the trove of miscellaneous objects that filled the store.

Angela looked at her older brother. "How are you holding up?" She asked softly. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over and empty, then cleared his throat.

"Been better. I should be asking you though; you look tired, Ang. Do you want to sit down?" He asked, noticing the bags hanging under her eyes.

"Of course not," She scoffed, "I'm fine, besides, we have more pressing concerns than my sleep patterns, Dean," She chuckled lightly, and Dean felt a small half-smile spread across his face. Then a cough caused Dean to glance back at Jo, and the smile slipped off his face, the lightness of the last moment evaporated. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jo.

"Stop. Guys, stop," Jo said weakly, but clearly annoyed. Ellen, clearly tired and distressed, looked between the Winchesters and her dying daughter.

"Can we please be realistic about this please?" Jo had tears streaming down her pale face, a hysterical tone in her voice. Sam and Dean looked at each other, communicating in some language that only they understood, and walked towards Jo.

"Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. An ace bandage is holding my guts in. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here." She said wobbly-voiced, weak from the effort to hold in the tears that spilled over her cheeks.

"Guys," Jo whispered desperately, "guys, I'm not going anywhere."

Ellen shook her head. "Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that. You gotta fight this," Ellen said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need," She explained a light in her eyes, as if she saw a light at the end of a tunnel, one the others were still groping through; the desperate inspiration of a dying woman.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked, the look on his face screaming that he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You're going to build a bomb," Angela said quietly, her voice gravelly, wide-open, tired eyes blank, dumbfounded. Sam glanced shocked at the floor unsure of what to do, Dean letting out a strangled gasp. Jo nodded barely, a small confirmation, suddenly too tired to even think.

"No, Jo. No," Dean begged, terror creeping into his voice, unwilling to let Jo do anything of the sort.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof; make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway,"

They were silent for a while; Angela could feel them all hold their breaths.

Ellen shook her head. "N-no. I-I won't let you," She said, her voice breaking.

Jo tilted her head to the side, her tears dripping off her face. "That is why we're here, right?"

Ellen let out a choking sob.

"You know if I can get us a shot on the devil-Dean we have to take it."

"No!" Ellen shouted tearfully. She turned her head to look at Dean. "That's not—"

Jo smiled. "Mom, this might be the last time you can actually treat me like an adult. I would want to take it," Jo said, smiling. Ellen's sobs caught in her throat, and she met her daughter's eyes. It was like they were having a silent conversation, one the rest of them would never understand. Ellen's back stiffened and she sat up straighter.

"You heard her get to work." Ellen commanded, and even though her voice cracked and all their hearts broke, no one wanted to argue with her. The boys got to work. Angela watched them work, commanded by bothbrothers to rest for a while, and dazed off into the place between being awake and being asleep. After they finally collected all the materials they needed, Dean paused his movements for a second, finally realizing what was happening. Angela was nearly out of it, but she could have sworn she saw a tear trickle down his face. He started again as if he never stopped.

When darkness fell the boys finished lining the bombs up around the store, the trigger in Dean's hand. He carefully placed it between Jo's fingers, lightly resting one on top of the detonator button.

"This is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later," Dean said voice cracking,

She nodded and smiled. "Make it sooner."

Jo began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks as she bit back sobs, and Dean paused, realizing that this was the end. He leaned down and kissed Jo softly on the forehead. He pulled away, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her on the lips, something he wished he had done long ago.

They pressed their heads together for what felt like seconds before Dean stood, his eyes saying things he never would out loud. He wiped a stray tear off his cheek as he stepped away. Ellen, dry eyed, smiled and sat down next to her daughter. Jo looked at her, shut her eyes, and shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Mom no," Jo said, realizing what Ellen was going to do.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said before, you're not going anywhere. You got me though, Jo. And you're right, this is important," Ellen said. She really didn't want to argue with her dying daughter right now. She wanted to stay with her and hold her hand, "And I am not leaving you here alone, all right?"

"Dean-" Sam began.

Not taking her eyes off her daughter, Ellen said forcefully to the boys, "You better get going now boys."

"Ellen-" Angela began.

She turned to look at them, her eyes red from crying and her lips quivering. The Winchesters looked at each other before turning to leave.

"And Angela—" Ellen called. They all turned their heads.

"You kick it in the ass. Don't you dare miss."

Angela smiled sadly at Ellen, resting her hands on her stomach. _This is what a mother would do for her child. Save her. Be with her._ Angela thought as she stroked her fingers over her flat stomach before nodding to the boys, and cocking her head to the exit. The boys and girl leave.

Sam, Angela, and Dean hurried across the fire escape and to the roof of the other building. As they moved down the alley into the street, they began to run, stopping only when the hardware store behind them exploded. They all stopped and turned around to face the debris of the store, grieving for the loss of their friends.

They began running again, Angela surprisingly faster than the boys, especially considering her tiredness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They ran across town, and towards the farm, towards the Devil, and hopefully towards his end. Well, until Angela threw up, a mixture of pregnancy, tiredness, and nonstop running. The boys didn't blame her. Sam held back her hair as she bent over, and Dean scanned the area as if an ambush could occur at any second, which sadly enough was realistic. She got up slowly, rubbing her hand over her mouth, wiping it if there was vomit on her lips.

"Sorry," She said looking at her brothers.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "We did tell you to slow down. It's not your fault," Sam said, still breathing heavily from the running.

"Yeah it is. You told me to slow down, to sit down, to rest. I just wanted to believe I could still do the stuff I was able to do before the pregnancy," She glanced between the two as they Dean gave her a rare, soft, worried look and Sam sent her messages of brotherly love and concern with his puppy-dog eyes.

"You just need to take it easy," Sam replied softly. She looked at him, almost allowing gratitude and warmth seep into her expression and ruin her tough-ass reputation. Damn hormones.

"Don't we have a bullet that we need to get in the Devil's head?" She asked, changing the subject.

They made it to the field about 35 minutes later, sneaking in to peak through the shrubbery. They noticed townspeople in rows before a man digging in the ground. _Lucifer, _Angela thought.

"So that's where all the townspeople went." She whispered.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean repeated.

"Last words, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at his brother for a moment.

"I think I might be good, Sammy," He replied.

Sam nodded, "I think I'm good too."

"Angela? If we die—" Dean began, sending her brotherly look #25 (The worst-case-go-on-without-me-save-yourself-if-something-hapens look. She had them numbered.)

"Shut up. You guys are not going to die," Angela interrupted, glarring at her brothers.

Dean sighed, then shrugged. "Here goes nothing," He smiled impishly.

When they emerged from the bushes they saw Lucifer filling in his hole.

"HEY!" Sam yelled, catching the fallen angel's attention.

Sam approached Lucifer, his shotgun in hand, watching as he turned around and dropped his shovel, the devil smiling like a madman. Lucifer clapped his hands together seeing his vessel, Sam, standing there.

"Sam!" Lucifer grinned. .

"I believe you wanted to see me?" Sam asked, eyeing the demon. Lucifer pouted, raising his hands up in the air.

"You do know that you don't need your gun here, Sam. I'll never hurt you. Not really."

"Well I'll hurt you," Dean growled, "so suck it," and with that, Dean fired the colt, watching as Lucifer's body fell to the ground. Angela turned around to face the crowd, willing to take them _all _down to protect her family. She looked around the crowd, prepared to rush them and- then a thought stuck her. Dumbfounded, she turned to face the boys, gesturing to the emotionless, still, and silent crowd. Dean turned to look at Sam and smiled giddily.

Suddenly, a sharp inhale shattered their hopes of an easy victory. The turned, back, stomachs churning in disappointment and anxiety, as the devil groaned, shifted position, and sat upright.

"OUCH!" Lucifer moaned, rubbing his forehead. He pulled himself off the ground and glared at his vessel, a shocked and horrified Sam.

"Where'd you get that, Sam?" He wondered aloud, then punched Dean, which sent him flying into the nearest tree.

"DEAN!" Angela shrieked. She wanted to run after him, to see if he was okay, but it felt like she was glued to the ground.

"Now where were we? And Angela, I must say. Pregnancy looks good on you. You are practically _glowing_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I wouldn't feel so bad, Sam," Lucifer smiled. "There are only five things in all creation that the Colt couldn't kill. I'm one of them," He held up his index finger towards an enraged-looking Sam, "Can you wait a moment, I'm almost done."

The devil went back to refilling his hole, and the siblings rushed to their brother's side, caution to the wind, the mission forgotten.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd say yes right here, would you?" Lucifer asked from behind them, pausing his digging and leaning on his shovel. Sam stood, nearly shaking with anger, bitchface activated, while Angela remained crouching by their fallen brother.

"Just to end this discussion once and for all? No?"

Sam was furious now, hands shaking, death glare on full blast. "Never going to happen!" He yelled. Lucifer shrugged and returned to filling in the hole.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit. Just a guess."

"I'm going to kill you myself, you son of a bitch. I'm going to rip your freaking heart out!" Sam shouted, veins popping out in his neck, so angry he looked a little insane.

Lucifer nodded. "That's good. Keep fanning that fire in your belly, Sam. All that pent up rage, I'm really going to need it."

The anger in Sam's face morphed into a grim look, hiding something Angela couldn't place. He looked around, noticing now that the townspeople weren't moving. He looked at Angela, who looked to the devil.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?" Angela asked from her place by the tree, voice gravelly.

Lucifer glanced at her and smiled. "Oh, Angela, I was very generous for the town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

Angela swallowed heavily. "And the rest of them?" She was standing now, leaning on the tree for balance. Lucifer pondered for a moment.

"In there. Oh, I know it's awful and horrible, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Angela. You _are_ carrying my half- brother or sister. I have to do this. I _must_. Your brother of all people should understand, and your support would be appreciated."

Sam's eyes flitted between the two of them. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Lucifer dropped his shovel to the ground, shaking his head. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down, all because I was different, because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would," He said, and Angela could tell from his eyes that the betrayal still hurt him, despite his sarcastic attitude.

Sam's eyes meet Angela's and he walked over to her, kneeling down next to his brother, the demons chanting on the back of his mind.

"Now repeat after me," They heard Lucifer say behind them. "We offer up our lives, our blood, ours souls—"

Dean stirred.

The demons repeated after Lucifer.

"To complete this tribute."

"To complete this tribute."

One by one, all the demons flashed gold and tumbled down, dead.

The Winchesters stared, dumbfounded, at Lucifer, who cocked his head and smiled at them.

"What? They're just demons. I know you three couldn't care less," Lucifer shrugged.

The ground began to rumble beneath them, Sam glaring at Lucifer, Dean watching his brother, questions spiraling through his mind. Castiel appeared behind them, holding a finger to his lips, the whole situation dreamlike to Angela, dazed and tired. Then they were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Home again, Sam carried in a sleeping Angela, placing his sister softly on the couch. The blaring TV announced that there were tornadoes touching down by Carthage. Dean looked at his sister and kissed her on the forehead, like he did when they were children and she'd had a nightmare. Angela could act like she had grown up, but Dean knew she would always be his little sister, and, as Sam's older brother, he would always take care of Sam. He looked again at his brother, briefly wondering what had been said between him and the devil, and then shaking the thoughts out of his head. They would always be brothers. What else mattered as long as they looked out for one another?

Bobby looked up at Dean as he walked towards him, sitting by the crackling fireplace, no need to her the news he already knew. Bobby looked at his hands, to the photo of grimaces and grins, the thing he cared about most, his family. He dropped it into the flames and turned away, holding back tears.

It was the picture that they had taken all together just a few days ago.


End file.
